the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Salazar Sidious
The Emperor (Salazar Severus Sidious; November 30th 2521 - September 2nd 2714) was the supreme ruler of The Empire ,The Dark Lord Of The Sith and former Prime Minister of Ollieland. He is considered the most powerful Sith Lord of All Time, and is one of the most feared and hated men in history. Early Life Salazar Severus Sidious was born on the 30th of Novemner 2521 in Enkland. He was the youngest son of Severus Sidious, a merchant, and his wife, Minerva . He had 3 older brothers, Seftus, Vilnix and Furnax. From an early age, he was shown to be extremely intelligent, being moved forward 3 classes during his first year at school. He did not get on well with his father, and often fought with him. His father wanted Sidious to be a senator, whilst the rest of Sidious' brothers became merchants. It was around this time that he discovered his ability to use the force, and used it to cause harm to several childhood enemies. Apprenticship to Lord Damask The Dark Lord of The Sith at that time was Lord Damask, who is regarded now as one of the most powerful users of the force. Damask had sensed Sidious' powers in the force, and tracked him down to Enkland. On Sidious' 13th birthday, Damask approached him, and showed Sidious how to properly control the force. Sidious loved the power, and Damask was pleased wih how quickly Sidious picked it up. He revealed to Sidious that he was a sith lord, and requested Sidious joined him, and became his sith apprentice. Sidious agreed, and began training under the Dark Lord in 2534. Life as a Sith Damask trained Sidious for over 25 years, and taught Sidious everything he knew about The Dark Side of The Force. This would ultimatley lead to Damask's downfall, as Sidious was now the most powerful sith lord in the history of The Master Finger - he could easily defeat Damask. Sidious knew that if his father discovered that he was a Sith, he would imprison and disown him. Salazar led a double life: one as a sith, and another as a politican on Enkland. A few years later, Sidious was elected to be the representative for Enkland in The Master Senate. He became very wealthy, often meeting with very famous and rich people, such as The Queen of Mordu . Betrayal Lord Damask had grown wary of Sidious' power, and eventually had seen his death at the hands of Sidious. He secretly trained another Sith Apprentice, in the hopes that this apprentice would kill Sidious. One day whilst Sidious was meeting The Queen, the palace was stormed by the apprentice. Sidious snuck onto the roof and swiftly killed the sith, without anyone seeing. he knew that his master had tried to have him assasinated, and decided it was time for Damask's death. Sidious erupted through the door in a ball of lightning, firing the unsuspecting Damask through wall. Damask lay amongst the rubble of his throne, covered in blood, but alive. Sidious used the force to levitate his master into the air. He ignited his lightsaber, and sliced Lord Damask along the torso. At that moment, Sidious became The Dark Lord Of The Sith. Dictatorship 22 years after he murdered his master, The Queen of Mordu died. Sidious forged a document stating that The Queen wished for Sidious to be The Lord Protector of Mordu until her daughter 's 30th birthday. Sidious became the dictator of Mordu, and gathered a group of around 26 followers, who supported his politics and believed his should be The Prime Minister of The Senate. After 2 years as the leader of Mordu, Sidious was elected as the prime minister of The Senate. Abdication After 9 years in power, the rightful Queen and a small group of supporters discovered the forgery of the document, and revealed it in front of the entire Senate, as well as the fact that he was a sith. The various senators were outraged, some shouting, some getting away from Sidious. Sidious tried to calm everyone down, but the guards arrived to arrest him. Sidious snapped, and in a burst of anger, flew into the sky in a tornado of lightning, killing The Princess and 8 of her 9 supporters, as well as the guards. He roared that he will return, and when he does, they'll be sorry, and disappeared in an explosion of energy. His loyal followers banded together with him, and he formed the beginnings of The Empire. After the Princess' death, her brother Prince Reginald , became king of Mordu. The First Great War 10 years after Sidious vanished from The Senate, he returned with an army of 1.5 million soldiers. He had illegally cloned one of his followers, a duckman named Daniel Ducksly, creating his army known as The Duck Troops . The first battle took place on Ollieland, and over 1,000,000 innocent civilians were killed. The First Great War lasted 6 years, and resulted in the deaths of over 50,000,000 Ollieish soldiers and civilians. In the final battle of the war, Sidious' palace was stormed and burnt to the ground by Ollieish troopers. Sidious was presumed dead, and the war was won. Sidious' Time Gap Sidious' defeat was a heavy blow to The Empire. Their army of millions was reduced to about 250. Sidious and The Empire were not heard of again for 35 years. During this time, Sidious leanred how to prolong life, and used this power to live long after he should have died of old age. His age and use of The Dark Side in this way deformed him into how he looks today. Return & The Second Great War 35 years after the end of The First Great War, Sidious returned with an army unlike anything The galaxy had seen before. nearly 1,000,000,000 Duck Troops made up The Grand Army Of The Empire, and this time The jedi had to intervene. Sidious' first act in this war was The Battle of The Jedi Temple, which took place in The Jedi Temple . In this battle, it was revealed to The Jedi that Sidious had been training an apprentice, a cyborg Duckman named Lord Duck . Lord Duck was killed in the battle, and 3 years later, Sidious went into hiding once more. The Rise of The Sith After The Second Great War, Sidious began training multiple apprentices, and building up a nightmarish army of Sith. It was during this period of time the The First Death Duck was created. The Battle of Genosia 10 years after The Second Great War , was one of the most horrific battles in the history of The Master Finger, The Battle of Geonosia. It took place on the desert planet of Geonosia, and was an epic battle between The Jedi and The Ollieish Troopers VS The Sith and The Empire. 250 Jedi were killed, and 135 sith, as well as thousands upon thousands of troopers on both sides. 20 years of ceasefire was declared after the battle just so both sides could recover. Genosia was devastated by The battle forever, making it unhabitable by any life. The Air became thick and polluted by the gas and chemicals from the various weapons, which preserved the battle ground for many years. The Fourth Great War It wasn't until 26 years later that The Empire was ready to try again. This war lasted 40 years, the following decade full of riots, anarchy and poverty for The Ollieland Galaxy. The Empire was all but destroyed, and Sidious vanished, after the final battle, never to be seen again. Ollieland is soon going to be celebrating the 100th anniversary fo the final battle, and it is unknown what became of Sidious. List of Sith Apprentices *Lord Duck *Lord Spike *Lord Ghast *Lord Giddus *Lord Sponge *Lord Goof *Super Evil *Count Dooku *Lord Rund Ancestry Category:Sith Category:The Empire Category:Dark Lords of The Sith Category:Senators Category:Prime Ministers Category:Humans Category:Dictators Category:Murderers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sidious Family Category:Evil Category:Centenarians Category:Kings and Queens of Mordu Category:Enklish Category:The Fourth Great War Category:Emperors Category:Casualties of The Final Battle (FGW)